Typical locker delivery systems include a series of static lockers configured to provide a safe and reliable way for customers to pick up their packages. Generally, the process entails a delivery service picking up a package from a distributor, carrying the package to a delivery containment system, and inserting the package into an appropriately sized locker. The customer is then notified that the package has been delivered and is given a code to unlock the appropriate locker to retrieve the delivered package.
One issue with typical locker delivery systems is the wasted space caused by the static lockers. For example, typical locker delivery systems include a limited number of lockers each permanently set with a particular volume. Oftentimes, when almost all of the lockers are filled with packages, some of the larger lockers will be used for smaller packages leading to an inefficient use of space. Therefore, there exists a need to remedy how to effectively use all of the space within a locker delivery system.
Some or all of the above needs and/or problems may be addressed by certain embodiments disclosed herein.